Dydd araf
by Andrea-Pink-32
Summary: Siân and Lloyd are having a slow day at the station, they solve a case and Lloyd likes his coffee.


**Dydd araf**

 **Note:** I need to have this looked over but I'm posting it now so I don't lose it but I do plan on having it edited. Takes place before season 2.

* * *

Siân sighed before yawning as she closed her eyes and dropped the file from her hand back onto her desk, the papers scattered all over the desk top making her groan.

She had been looking through files from the victims' school and about her life to see if anything made sense on why she would go missing, trying to find a connection they needed to move forward in this case they had been trying to work on for hours.

She was exhausted.

A 17 year old girl, Gwenth Williams had gone missing last night and they had no leads yet, just her school ID card found in the school parking lot.

Just a call from her mam saying she never came home after school last night.

"I just got off the phone with one of her friends and they told me that after school yesterday she might have took a trip to Glasgow to see her birth mam which she was overheard saying multiple times to a few girls at school. But they didn't think she'd actually do it yet so they didn't think to tell us."

Lloyd dropped his head on his desk as she laughed at the dramatics as he mumbled how they should have been told that hours ago.

"I don't remember being like these teenagers are now when I was their age, God help my parents if I was."

She nodded and agreed before grinning.

"Awe but I'm sure you were such a cute thing Lloyd, did you have the overalls and work the tractor? I'm sure you didn't have time to be a pain in the ass like kids do now."

He lifted his left hand and gave her the finger making her laugh as she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"I'm only joking"

She said as he glared at her to make her stop ruffling his hair and to make her stop laughing.

"Alright so let's look into the Glasgow and birth mam thing and maybe it's our lucky day and we can solve this before DCI Mathias and DI Rhys get back from Aberystwyth University from the lecture."

They both frowned, they remembered all too well all the lectures they had to go to and the ones they had to give and they never liked them so they were all too happy to volunteer for duty today.

"I'd still rather be here doing this any day over the stuffy lectures, give me run away teenagers any day."

Lloyd nodded as he lifted his head.

"You want a fresh not-from-the-machine-coffee? I got a package of some American stuff I want to try."

She nodded and he took hold of both their mugs and left the room to head to the locker room where they had a kettle and jars of instance coffee they had each brought in.

No one liked the machine coffee but you took what you could get in times of emergency, like when the coffee jars ran out and no one brought in anymore because they thought someone else would.

That was a hard day and many pounds had been wasted on almost undrinkable coffee, it costs £1.10 for a cup of coffee so over all it was cheaper for them to bring their own anyway.

Siân shuffled her papers trying to trick herself into thinking it was a fresh look and set about looking for a Glasgow area number while she waited for the ever needed coffee.

She fiddled with her pen as she talked out loud figuring out how a teenager would travel almost 6 and a half hours by car if she didn't have her learners; she would take a bus.

"Okay Siân you are 17 and you might take off to Glasgow how are getting there? Bus. Got to check adoption papers and find the birth mam."

That was easy now that they knew her destination.

They could solve this before lunchtime if they found her birth mothers name and her home address in Glasgow to see if Gwenth was there and if she was they'd get the Glasgow Police to put her onto a train and send her home.

Lloyd put a mug on her desk and sat back at his desk smiling as he held his mug under his nose to smell it; Siân laughed as she knew how much he loved his coffee.

He couldn't go a day without at least 4 cups of coffee, she had seen him when he only managed to get two into his tired body; it wasn't a pretty picture and the amount of times he yelled at his computer was enough to send her into laughing fits that made her sides hurt.

"You okay over there Lloyd or would you like me to leave the room?"

She laughed as he gave her the finger again and this time threw a paper clip at her, she picked it up and tossed it back at him.

He took a small sip of the burning liquid and after putting his mug down he grinned and wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at her head.

"Hey!"

It had bounced off her forehead onto her desk, so she picked it up and tossed it back at him, it landed in his coffee mug and he let out a tiny moan.

"I'm a better shot then you are, going to try and hit me again?"

She grinned as he picked out the wad of paper carefully with his pencil and flung it into the trash bin beside his desk.

"No you win…I make better coffee then you anyway. A useful skill in normal everyday life."

He said smiling as she told him what they needed to find and they both worked in silence, the only noise was when they took a drink, spoke on the phone or the clicking of the keys as they typed.

After learning about her thinking on going to Glasgow the case had been easy, she lost her school ID after it fell from her bag and she didn't know it.

She had got on a bus to arrive in Glasgow around midnight and then had accidently left her phone on the bus, so she was in Glasgow without ID or her cell phone to get in touch with her friends or her adoptive parents.

She found her birth mothers house and slept on the porch till 7am using her jacket as a pillow and knocked on the door at 7:04am.

She didn't know that back in Aberystwyth the police were looking for her and people were worried about her; it wasn't long till Glasgow Police arrived at the house and gave her a shock.

She had ended up being sent back to Aberystwyth on a train around 2 in the afternoon with her birth mothers phone number and a request to call next time and not take off like that again.

Her response to it all was she told her friend where she was going it wasn't her fault that her friend didn't believe her to tell her parents; she had been grounded with her phone taken away and she had to work with her father tending the bakery for the next 2 weeks at least.

Lloyd and Siân had the paper work finished and filed before DCI Mathias and DI Rhys came back from Aberystwyth University and were just catching up on over-due files for a few hours.

DI Rhys walked in to hear Lloyd talking to his mam on the phone and Siân was sitting with her eyes closed as she rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder as her left hand was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Slow day then?"

Siân jumped snapping her eyes open and pulling her hand from the back of her neck as she grinned and shook her head and then waved.

"Kind of, we solved a case of a missing 17 year old, she had ran off to Glasgow to see her birth mam last night and proceeded to lose her cell phone and her school ID without knowing it. We found her birth mam's address and name and informed the Glasgow police who put her on a train around 2pm to come home. Her friend didn't believe she would go all that way so never thought to tell her adoptive parents or the police until this morning."

Lloyd hung up the phone after saying bye and waved hello as DCI Mathais walked in, a coffee cup in his hands and he nodded back in greeting to Lloyd and put his cup down on his desk.

"It was pretty simple after that and we already completed the paper work it's all in that file sir. We did manage to catch up on some files after that so they should be going on your desk as well before the end of the day."

Lloyd said as he got up grabbing his and Siâns' mugs and left the room but stuck his head back in and asked the others if they wanted a fresh cup, both declined as they settled in their seats and got ready to do their own paper work.

They never got a call for a new case till the next morning, it was about a bus driver who was found shot dead on an isolated mountainside; some days they would be worked off their feet trying to solve a case and other days they had to do piled up paper work and make it through boring days loading up on coffee and take out.

They didn't mind a slow day or when the case ended and everyone was still alive, those were the best days and everyone appreciated them so they would work as many slow boring days as they had to if more cases ended in life and not death.


End file.
